In The End
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Alternate ending to Imprint. Twenty years later Edward reflects on how lucky he is.


**Allie: Did you think I forgot this story?  
>Jacob: We were all hoping you did.<br>Allie: The thanks I get for writing something where you don't die…Well anyway, I was just trying to figure out how to do a truly "happy" ending for everyone since some reviewers were saddened by the death in the last Epilogue…so I made this as an alternate ending but since I don't want to confuse people by adding it to the story I made this separate. **

**Warning!: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IMPRINT THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE!**

**Disclaimer: I wrestled out of my straightjacket so I could bring you this tale.**

_In The End-Alternate Epilogue to Imprint_

**xoxo  
>20 years later<br>Anchorage, Alaska  
>xoxo<strong>

"Daddy! Papa! I'm home!" A sweet young voice called from the front door of the small cottage. Edward left his study to greet his daughter only to find his husband already at the door, helping the small raven-haired girl out of her coat and boots, wiping the snow off her hat.

"How was school Akira?" His husband asked as he hung up the girl's coat.

"I'm tired of going to first and second grade every year and having to move to schools so far away Papa." The girl whined. She was about eighteen years old but only looked about six or seven. Leah had been their surrogate, her wolf body handling the half-vampire baby much better than a human body would. The pregnancy lasted about three months before Carlisle had preformed the caesarian for the child. Little Akira did not age very fast though but Carlisle was sure it was the mixture of the wolf and vampire blood and eventually-like Jacob-she would age to a certain point and then stop. But it was very difficult for them right now because they had to keep sending Akira farther and farther away for school. This year she was down in La Push, staying with Leah and Seth on the reserve. They had tried keeping her home every couple of years or so that way she didn't have to keeping moving away from them but Akira liked being around people.

"We know sweetie but you have to look older before we can let you go into the upper grades." Edward said, spooking both his daughter and his husband.

"Daddy!" Akira's bright green eyes lit up as she threw herself at Edward.

Edward chuckled and held his daughter close, "Glad to have you home for Christmas." He said gently, looking at his husband.

Jacob smiled dazzlingly back at his husband, "Come on Akira, let's get some hot chocolate and you can tell me about school."

"Okay Papa." The girl chimed, pulling away from Edward to take Jacob's hand, talking animatedly as Jacob led her into the kitchen.

Even now, twenty years later, Edward couldn't believe he was so lucky. He couldn't believe he had almost lost this amazing man because of his selfishness and fear. He couldn't believe he had almost missed out on this amazing life.

**xoxo  
>20 years earlier<br>La Push  
>xoxo<strong>

**Edward PoV**

_**There was not a sound in the room except for a soft pathetic whimper that I was shocked to find was my own. "Damnit." I whispered, "Jacob, I love you."**_

_There was a dead silence in the room after that save for Seth's stifled sobs and the sound of my own heart shattering. I could feel the wolves' hatred for me but I didn't dare to turn around. Nothing was said in that time. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days…I didn't know anymore, time had stopped. I could hear the wolves' thoughts screaming at me to just leave the house but I was frozen…then I heard it, a faint tremor that developed into full on beating before Jacob jerked up off the bed with a gasp._

"_Edward?" Jacob whispered._

_My voice choked in my throat, "Ja-Jacob." _

_Everyone in the room started talking at once, rushing toward the bed but Jacob held out a hand to stop them, his eyes strictly on me, "Edward…do you know what heaven looks like?" I shook my head, stretching my head up toward him. "It's a lot like here…except without you…so I didn't like it so much. They told me I could come back here because you said you love me."_

"_I do Jacob. I love you. I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize it." I whispered, pressing my forehead to his._

"_Better late than never." He chuckled in reply before pressing his lips to mine._

**xoxo  
>Present day<br>Anchorage, Alaska  
>xoxo<strong>

"Daddy come on! Papa made you some hot chocolate too." Akira called from inside the kitchen.

Edward snapped his head up with a smile, breaking away from his memories, "Okay, okay I'm coming." He said walking into the kitchen to see Jacob sitting in a chair with Akira propped up on his knee, drinking hot chocolate as they looked at some old pictures. "What are you two looking at?" He asked.

Jacob smiled softly, "Just some old pictures of us from a few years ago…and some of Bella."

"She was pretty Daddy." Akira said with a smile as she trailed her fingers over the page.

Jacob looked a little nervous, afraid and insecure even after all these years. Edward smiled reassuringly, taking his cup of hot chocolate (it was one of the very few things he could pleasantly drink and have it taste like anything) and walking over to stand behind Jacob. He placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder and kissed his daughter on top of the head. "Yes she was very pretty and if I'd never met her then I never would have fallen in love with your Papa."

Jacob smiled brightly, leaning his head up for a kiss that Edward quickly reciprocated. Akira's nose scrunched up, "Ewwwww you two are kissing again!" She made fake gagging noises and Jacob pulled back with a laugh, cuddling his daughter close.

Edward smiled brightly. He truly had an amazing life.

**xoxo**

**Allie: Okay so that was fluffy and cute and everything…hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
